GuildQuest
by ninjaslayer101
Summary: What happens when Natsumi (FEM. Natsu) and Gray get swept up into a video game called GuildQuest that they play after school?
1. GuildQuest

Natsumi felt a hand on her shoulder vigorously shaking her. She tried to ignore it but it wouldn't stop. "Natsumi wake up!" she groaned "Wake up or else Erza will punish you for being late." That got to her. She bolted up to see her friend Lucy and saw she was ready already. When she glanced at the clock it said 7:45.

"Shit! I only have fifteen minutes!" she yelped. Quick as she could, she darted to the bathroom. Brushing her hair and teeth at the same time, she got toothpaste in her hair. _Great_ she thought. She went into the shower and washed her hair as fast as she could. When she got out she dried her body and put on a graphic tee with some baggy pants. 7:55. She had enough time to go from her dorm to her School, Magnolia High. Zooming, she closed the door and went to her first period class, chemistry. She slumped into her seat and saw that the girls were talking in a hushed tone and noticed that droopy eyes was there. As luck would have it, Natsumi was assigned a seat next to the person she hated the most, Gray Fullbuster. He happened to see Natsumi looking at him and Loke.

"What do you want now flamebrains?" he yelled furiously.

"Did I say something ice head?!" she yelled back. They head butted and began yelling insults at each other.

"They'd be so cute together!" Mirajane squealed. Sooner or later Erza broke up their fighting and the teacher came in.

"Today you all will be getting your test scores back. Anybody that failed will have to stay an hour after school for extra practice. With that said, I'll pass them out right now." He began handing out papers. When Natsumi saw her score her head drooped. She had failed. She had no intention of staying at school for an extra hour but she had failed. Usually when they got home, Natsumi and her friends would all play a game called GuildQuest. They were part of a guild called Fairy Tail. She didn't want to be behind when all her friends were already on jobs. She had zoned out for the rest of the period. On the way to second period, she had found out Lucy, Levy, erza, and Mira had all passed and kept complaining about how she would go home an hour late. This was starting to get on Gray's last nerves.

"Stop complaining and there's nothing you can do about it squinty eyes! What are you going to go crying to your parents about how you failed?!" Gray yelled. He realized his mistake a second too late. Natsumi's face turned from sadness to fury.

"ICE PRICK!" she screamed and punched him in the jaw tears starting to roll down her cheeks. He stayed there shocked and then noticed deadly auras radiating from behind him. Lucy, Erza, Levy and even Wendy was mad.

" IF YOU DON'T GO AND APOLOGIZE RIGHT NOW I'LL MAKE SURE THE TREATMENT YOU'LL GET WILL BE WORSE THAN GOING TO HELL AND BACK!" Erza yelled. Gray shuddered and looked down the hallway to find no pinkette there. Natsumi wasn't there for their next class either. By lunchtime, Gray was sure Natsumi wasn't in the school. He decided to go look for her later.

Natsumi went home in attempts of forgetting Igneel. He was almost everything to her and she was always very happy when he was around. She didn't need to worry about rent or money. But Igneel went missing mysteriously and she was left abandoned. Natsu turned on her nerve gear and logged on. She went on a job to capture some bandits on GuildQuest. When she finished the job and claimed the reward it was lunchtime. She grabbed her jacket and headed out to a fast food restaurant. Looking out the window she saw a little boy with green hair ask his mom to pick him up. She smiled sadly. Since she didn't want to go back to school, she roamed around for about an hour until she found a park full of Sakura trees. They were so pretty! Going on her phone, she saw she had a bunch of texts from Gray and Lucy either asking if she was ok or where she was. She didn't bother replying. Sighing she leaned on the bench and took a nap.

Gray couldn't find her anywhere! He searched alleys, shops, and even snuck in her dorm. He had been searching for an hour and the sun was about to set. He checked his watch, 6:00. He was about to give up when he saw a mop of pink hair. Natsumi was sitting on a bench looking at the sunset with her arms behind her head as a cushion. The sun's orange gleam made her wild hair and tanned skin glow, and the cherry blossom trees looked as if they were circling around her. _Beautiful_ he thought. _Wait what am I thinking! This is Natsumi we're talking about!_ He came closer and started speaking,

"Er…Natsumi..can we talk?" She turned around when she heard her name and flinched when she saw it was Gray.

" Nah I'm not really in the mood to talk to you right now" she muttered.

"Well it's not like I want to talk to you either!" Gray retorted.

"Then don't," she replied as she stood up and started to walk away. Only to be stopped by Gray grabbing her wrist. She looked at his hand which was surprisingly warm. "Let go," Natsumi ordered. Gray shook his head.

"Only if you are going to listen to what I have to say." Natsumi thought it over. She knew Gray was stronger than her so she couldn't overpower him. Sighing she nodded. Gray grinned because he knew he had won. "Look I'm sorry that I said that. I was frustrated and had a random outburst. I didn't mean it. I really didn't. You must've felt really sad when you lost Igneel" Gray looked into her eyes but she kept avoiding them. "Look at me," he commanded cupping her face and turning it towards him. It took her by surprise but what shocked her even more was the sincerity in Gray's eyes. He touched his forehead with hers. It wasn't like when they argued and butted heads. It was different. "I know what it's like to lose a parent. So I know it hurts to think of them. That's why I'm sorry. Will you forgive me? Natsumi?"

"s-sure," she stuttered. They walked home together since the boys and girl's dorms were in the same direction. Natsumi checked her mail on the way. She spotted a suspicious paper and read through it. Suddenly it started to glow. She gasped and Gray noticed it too as it got bigger. The golden shimmery light eventually got bigger than the two of them and sucked them up.

Natsumi fell full force on the rock hard floor and Gray ended up falling right beside her. She noticed she wasn't outside the dorms anymore. She looked around. This place seemed oddly familiar. Looking at the building in front of her she saw it had a banner with a logo on it. Her eyes widened. It was the Fairy Tail logo.


	2. Getting used to FT Eisenwald

Recap: Natsumi fell full force on the rock hard floor and Gray ended up falling right beside her. She noticed she wasn't outside the dorms anymore. She looked around. This place seemed oddly familiar. Looking at the building in front of her she saw it had a banner with a logo on it. Her eyes widened. It was the Fairy Tail logo.

"The hell?!" Gray yelled,"am I hallucinating?"

He seemed shocked out of his mind there was no way. It was impossible for him to be in a game. This was just a dream and he would have to wake up.

"What are we gonna do?" Natsumi questioned. He turned and saw her by his side struggling to stand.

" Go to the guild I gue –"

"OH MY GOD! GRAY WHERE ARE YOUR CLOTHES?" Natsumi is yelled frantically seeing that he was only in his boxers. She ogled when she saw his fit body that included his rock hard six pack and perfect v shaped hip indents. Gray jumped and freaked out not noticing anything happen.

. "When did that happen?" He yelled "Chances are we got the strengths and weaknesses of our characters. Your clothes have changed too." Natsumi looked down to see she was wearing an open vest with bandages to cover her breasts and something that looks like a skirt that was open in the middle with puffy shorts inside. The two of them went to the guild and stepped inside.

"Gray! Natsumi! You're back!"some of the people yelled. Natsumi looked at Gray uncomfortably. There was everyone from Magnolia High that played GuidQuest there.

"Lucy! You got sucked up in this game too?"she asked her best friend. The people looked at her weirdly.

"What do you mean? Everybody lives here, so do you." She replied. Just as I thought, me and Natsumi were the only ones sucked up thought gray.

" er- well the thing is that we aren't your Gray and Natsumi." Confused faces appeared throughout the room. " we are people from another world who ended up looking like them that are named Gray and Natsumi. In our world you all are part of a video game." The guild members looked at Gray like he was crazy.

"Ill go call the master," Erza was the first to speak. Natsumi and Gray nodded and sat down at a table. They had no idea what to do. Gray sat there looking at his hands. Natsumi noticed this and decided to comfort him. She stood up, went to his side and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry Gray! It'll be fine we'll get back to where we belong," she grinned.

"Well if it wasn't for you we wouldn't be here in the first place!" He yelled. Natsumi's brow twitched. She was trying to help him out here.

"How the hell would I know that the paper would lead us here! It was in my mail!"

"If you didn't look at and immediately threw it away when you saw unusual mail written in a different language."

"Because it just happened to be mail written in a language other than English is dangerous. Is that how it is ice cube!"

"IF YOU DON'T WANT TO ADMIT HOW STUPID YOU ARE IT'S FINE BY ME FLAMEBRAIN!"

"IF YOU'RE TOO MUCH OF AN IDIOT TO NOT REALIZE ITS NOT MY FAULT ITS FINE BY ME ICEBERG!"

"Can I see the paper?" A calm voice joined the conversation. Natsumi nodded and took it out of her pocket. She turned to see the master with his hand extended. He was a short man with white hair that stuck up. He grasped it and his eyes widened. "This is not any of your fault. This is from Zeref. He's also known as the black wizard. They say he can communicate with the gods. He probably wants something from you."

"Can you tell what it is?" Gray asked. Makarov, the guild master, shook his head.

"I have no idea, it's in another language. But for the time being, you could research to find out more." They nodded. Natsumi slept over at Lucy's house while Gray stayed at Loke's

Their team considered of Natsumi, Gray, Levy, Jet,Droy, Lucy, Erza, and Wendy. They left around noon to the public Library. So far, they haven't made much progress.

"Ugg we haven't found anything new and it's been hours," Natsumi groaned. Everyone hated to admit it but she was right. Everything was about how he was rumored to be able to talk to gods and was granted immortal. It gave nothing on how to get back or even why they were in a video game. Gray sighed,

"That's because you're not even looking flame , we can always go to another library," he suggested.

"But the next library is in the next town," Levy stated. "It will take a while to get there. We'll have to take a train to get there. In addition, this library has more ancient writings than the other."

" What should we do Levy-san?" Wendy questioned.

"You two can train and go on jobs and ask people what they know." Erza proposed.

"I guess that's their best bet,"Lucy agreed. Natsumi gaped at them. "What?" Lucy asked.

"Nothing," Natsumi stated,"you guys are just like the Lucy, Levy, and Erza I know." She smiled.

Natsumi and Gray went to a field to practice so there would be minimal damage when the tried out their moves.

"Okay so I guess we just say the a move and imagine it,"Natsumi stated.

"You just realized that?tch idiot," Gray muttered.

"What did you say!"

"Are you too stupid to understand English?"

"ICE BAKA!"

"FIRE BAKA!" After a bit of arguing and brawling they decided to use magic. They didn't know it but their brawl got them a lot of new strategies for a job even if their moves weren't perfect yet. When they got back at the guild, they were in a good mood, having accomplished their training. Lucy and Loke were standing there waiting for them. Lucy started to talk,

"Er N-natsumi you see um when you fell asleep I my house it's not like I don't like your company I-it's that um-"

"We want you two to stop staying at our houses," Loke said with ease. They stood there dumbfounded.

"So that's more of a reason for you guys to go on a job," a strict voice cut in. They turned to see Erza. "If you want I'll go with you." The two of them shivered at the thought of going on a job with Erza.

"I-it's okay"

"No worries I'll come Lucy you come along too." Natsumi sighed in relief. If Lucy was there it wouldn't be so bad. They headed to the request board and looked for a good job.

"Get one worth lots!" Gray yelled.

"Put on some clothes,"Erza retorted. Natsumi blushed remembering what happened the first time they came here. They ended up getting a job to defeat a guild called Eisenwald.

"Since the master is at a meeting you can give your requests to me." Mira cheerfully smiles. The four of them head out to the train station.

"Gah gurg im gonna hurl,"Natsumi groaned. In the video game, strong dragon slayers all had motion sickness. Gray sighed, she was sitting next to him and he had no intention of getting puke all over him. All of a sudden Erza punched her unconscious and her upper body slumped onto Grays lap.

"So what do you know about the guild?" He asked ignoring the body on his lap that felt oddly comfortable.

"They are a small guild that plan on playing a flute called lullaby. It's known to kill everyone who hears it and get louder after every new person it kills. The only person who doesn't die is the player. I don't know where the people are, though I did hear the name Erigor a few times." Erza explained.

"The flute is supposed to look like a skull with three eyes," Lucy added. Gray nodded taking in the information and looked down in disgust seeing Natsumi was drooling. He smiled seeing how calm her sleeping face was, unlike her ferocious personality.

. The three of them came off the train and borrowed a magic mobile. They had to find the whereabouts of Eisenwald and fast.

"Wait a second!" Lucy yelled,"where's Natsumi?"

"Oh shit! We left her on the train,"Gray panicked.

"We have to stop the train," Erza instructed. They rode on the vehicle and zoomed towards the train. Gray stood up on the roof of the magic mobile so he could pull the emergency stop. He yanked the cord and the train came to a fierce stop.

Natsumi woke up alone. She wasn't with Lucy,Erza,and Gray. Did they leave me here alone? Gurghhh this train is driving me crazy. She saw a man staring right at her. He had dark eyes and jet black hair.

"What are you doing here?" He asked in a fierce tone. Almost as if he was scared of a humans presence. Natsumi glared at him and got socked in the jaw. She tried to stand up but her motion sickness was making it really hard. Suddenly, the train stopped. She gained footing and saw that a flute had come out of the mans jacket. Angry at how he socked her in the jaw, she did her fire dragon's iron first and sent him blowing away. Natsumi saw her friends outside telling her to jump on the four wheeler. She was hesitant at first but leapt off the train. She landed directly on top of Gray. Her eyes widened. Her lips were on his. She threw a coughing fit spitting out saliva. Gray did the same.

"Oi WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?"he yelled.

"Why did you leave me on the train?!" Natsumi yelled back."Wait are we on a vehicle?" Natsumi's fave turned green and she collapsed trying not to vomit.

"Lucy take care of her,"Gray commanded. He opened the door and shoved her inside. Taking his normal position on his back again he looked at the clouds. That kiss. It was his first. But for some reason he didn't seem to care. It was good? This is Natsumi here. The immature fiery brat. What has gotten into me? He sighed.

"WHAT!" he heard Lucy's voice. He poked his head through the door. He put a questioning look on his face. She caught this. "Natsumi said she saw a member of Eisenwald and he had a flute with him."

"DIDN'T YOU LISTEN WHEN I WAS TALKING? THAT'S LULLABY,THE THING WE'RE AFTER!" Erza yelled.

"She doesn't remember how she knocked Natsumi out," Gray and Lucy sweat dropped.

"That means that they are attacking the train station! They are going to play the lullaby on speakers!" Gray reckoned.

"Let's go!" The four of them zoomed to the station. The second the magic mobile stopped, Natsumi was up and ready for action.

"Let's kick those Eisenwald guys butts!"

When they arrived at the train station, they were immediately attacked and the whole place was in chaos. Erza and Lucy took the members while Natsumi and Gray went after some other main people. When they came to the curb they didn't know which way to take. " I'll go right and you go left," Natsumi stated. Gray nodded and they split up. When Natsumi got there she was met with the guy from earlier. Turns out his name was kageyama and he was one of the main guys in their plan to attack the station. Natsumi beat him up with ease. Meanwhile, Gray found the other guy who was in the control room for the stations radio.

"What are you planning?" He demanded.

The other guy laughed and showed his yellow teeth,

"The train station isn't our goal," Grays eyes widened and he froze the man running after Erza. He caught up with them and told them the news. The three of them went to find Natsumi. She was on the ground looking at the guy from the train, who was injured.

Suddenly fierce winds were heard and they saw a man with white hair. He was practically floating in the air.

"Now that you know too much I can not let you escape fairy freaks!" He yelled.

"What is going on?" Natsumi questioned.

"Their target isn't the station. But if they attacked the train it must lead to the place they want to go." Erza inquired. The wind now cornered them and formed a barrier.

"Hey! Let us out!" Natsumi shouted. She tried punching the barrier and flung herself against it. Gray grabbed her and restrained her and glared at the man who was running away.

"It's no use," he told her. She calmed down.

"Okay so we have to assume that man is Erigor. What place does the train lead to?" Lucy thought and then suddenly she looked shocked. "THE GUILD MASTERS' MEETING!"


End file.
